A search engine is a system or computer program that locates documents corresponding to user-specified search queries. Search engines may be implemented on a single computer or on multiple computers. The documents searched by a search engine may be stored on a single computer or on host servers in a network of computers, such as the Internet, an intranet, or extranet. A search engine may include an index of terms found in the set of documents that can be searched using the search engine. In addition, the search engine may include a copy of the document contents, or a portion of the document contents, to enable the search engine to return document snippets along with lists of documents matching a search query. When a user submits a search query having one or more terms, the search engine locates relevant documents (e.g., by searching the index for documents that satisfy the query), and provides an ordered list of matching documents, typically including for each listed document the document's address or URL (uniform resource locator) and the title of the document. Some search engines also return snippets of an appropriate subset of each listed document. A snippet is a portion of a document deemed relevant to a search query (e.g., text surrounding the matching and/or relevant terms in the document). The snippets serve to aid the user in determining which, if any, of the listed documents may be of interest to the user.